Joseph Adams (1626-1694)
}} Joseph Adams (1626-1694) Early New England Farmer / English Immigrant (1638) Great Grand-father to President John Adams Vital Stats * 1626-Feb-09 : Birth/Christening at Kings Wesson, Somerset, England * 1638 : Family Immigration to America * 1650 : Marriage to Abigail Baxter at Braintree, Norfolk, MA * 1694-Dec-06 : Died at Braintree, Norfolk, MA - Biography Joseph Adams was a maltster. He was baptized on 9 February 1626 at Kingweston, Somersetshire, England. He was the son of Henry Adams and Edith Squire. In 1646 at Braintree, Norfolk County, Massachusetts, Joseph Adams was mentioned in the will of Henry Adams. Joseph Adams became a freeman in 1653 at Braintree, Norfolk County, Massachusetts. He served in 1673 at Braintree, Norfolk County, Massachusetts, as a Selectman. He left a will on 18 July 1694 at Braintree, Norfolk County, Massachusetts. He died on Monday, 6 December 1694 at Braintree, Norfolk County, Massachusetts, at age 68 years, 9 months and 27 days. Joseph's will was proved on 10 January 1695 at Braintree, Norfolk County, Massachusetts. Gravestone Joseph's gravestone inscription at Quincy, Norfolk County, Massachusetts, reads: To the memory of Joseph Adams, senior who died December 6, 1694, aged, 68 And to his wife whose first name was Baxter who died Aug. 27, 1692, aged 58 This tomb Erected by a great grandson in 1817. (bio by: Bev) John Adams, the second president of the United States of America, erected a monument to his memory in the old church yard at Quincy with the following inscription: "In memory of Henry Adams who took his flight from the Dragon persecution in Devonshire, England and alighted with eight sons, near Mount Wollaston. One of the sons returned to England, and after taking time to explore the country, four removed to Medfield and the neighboring towns; two to Chelmsford. One only, Joseph, who lies here at his left hand, remained here, who was an original proprietor in the township of Briantree, incorporated in 1639. This stone and several others have been placed in this yard, by a great-great grandson, from a veneration of the Piety, humility, simplicity, prudence, patience, temperance, frugality, industry and perseverance, of his Ancestors, in hopes of Recommending an imitation of their virtures to their posterity. ... Erected December, 1823." Marriage & Family On 26 November 1650 at Braintree, Norfolk County, Massachusetts, Joseph married Abigail Baxter, daughter of Gregory Baxter and Margaret Paddy. All children born at Braintree, Norfolk, MA # Hannah Adams (1652-1726) # Jane Adams (1653-1723) - m. Joseph Plumley (1653-1740) # Joseph Adams (1654-1726) - m. Hannah Bass - Grandparents to Pres John Adams # John Adams (1656-1656) - 1st John Adams - Died Infant # Abigail Adams (1658-1696) # John Adams (1661-1702) - 2nd John Adams - md Hannah Webb - grandfather of patriot Samuel Adams (1722-1803) # Mary Adams (1667-1706) - # Samuel Adams (1665-1714) - # Jonathan Adams (1671-) # Mehitable Adams (1673-1713) # Peter Adams (1670-1747) - References * Henry Adams List of Famous Descendants - famous descendants of early colonial immigrant brothers Henry and Jeremy Adams. * Joseph Adams * Adams in Norfolk County, Massachusetts